For The One You Love
by SasuSakuEternalLove
Summary: "Excuse me," said the pink haired woman delicately. "Who are you?"  He just smirked and brushed roughly past the girl and disappeared in a puff of smoke. What would you do for the one you love?


**A/N: Hey guys. I haven't written a story in a long time. I kinda fell out of it for a bit. Ive been writing and re writing this one for a while and now I've finally uploaded it. I hope you enjoy ^.^**

**PS: To those who have read my old stories my writing style has changed since when I first wrote those a few years ago. So I am currently re writing Hidden Past and I should have it up soon. There will be some changes so I would suggest rereading them and hopefully I'll have the new chapters up in not too long. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the Idea.**

**Couples: SasuSaku SakuMystery and maybe others.**

**For The One You Love**

**Klank Klank**

The noise echoed as kunai struck against kunai.

**Bang**

Explosions went off all around. Figures shot in every direction so fast that no one could be seen. There was screaming and the sound of blades ripping through flesh but nothing could be seen in all the mayhem.

Then "Sasuke!". There was heard a blood curdling scream. And then all that was seen was blood. Blood everywhere. And now a young man about 18 with raven eyes stood alone. Blood dripping from his hands and on the ground there lay a figure covered in blood.

"Ah!" A young 18 year old boy screamed as he shot up in bed. He was dripping sweat from the dream he just experienced. So real he could feel it. He dropped his head in his hand.

"Again," he growled furious, exhausted from his repeated nightmare.

"She's back."

The raven haired boys head jerked up when he heard the ruckus outside.

"Sakura has come back."

Sasuke's body went rigged for a brief moment when he heard the outside noise. Then he looked up with determination and in an instant he was gone in a puff of clouds.

Outside everyone was in an excited frenzy. The streets were filled as people rushed towards the village entrance. Everyone was talking back in forth in excitement.

"It's so great to know she's back safely. She's been gone for months now," one lady chatted excitedly with her companion as they too headed to the entrance.

"But did you hear what happened to her," another whispered.

Sasuke headed through the village towards the entrance as well, jumping along the roofs to avoid the frenzied crowd below. He had something he had to be sure of. He ignored everyone along the way and kept heading to the center of everyone's attention.

Then he heard a laugh. A gentle delicate laugh and he looked and there in front of him a little ways into the crowd was a pink haired girl. Sasuke followed her eyes from where he was perched on a roof and saw she was talking to Neji Hyuuga, who was one of the men given the task to bring Sakura back home. After all she had been gone a long time.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-chan! OH NO! What happened to her," a young fox boy ran around in a frenzy when he heard from the Hokage that Sakura was missing. "OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!" He ran in circles._

"_Knock it off dobe," the cold Uchiha boy said in annoyance._

"_I will NOT calm down!" the blonde haired fox boy yelled. "Sakura is missing teme, aren't you worried at all?"_

"_Hn," he smirked._

_End Flashback_

Then in a second Sasuke appeared in front of the small girl. His dark black eyes stared intently into her jade ones. The young girl blinked and stared at the man in front of her. Neji watched with a flicker of concern in his eyes as he watched the Uchiha.

There was silence. Everyone in the crowd shut up and they all watched the two intently. After what seemed like forever a small voice ended the silence.

"Excuse me," said the pink haired woman delicately. "Who are you?" Everyone stared dumbfounded, even Neji's stoic face betrayed some shock. But not Sasukes. He just smirked and brushed roughly past the girl and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once he was gone the crowd erupted in chatter again.

"What did she say?" said one. "He was smirking," said another.

Neji continued to look at Sakura. He wanted to know how she would react to it. But all the small girl did was blink a couple times in confusion. Then she looked at Neji. He had been her traveling companion for the last few days, after all he was one of ones who was on the mission to find her.

As she stared at him she blinked again and then he saw her start to shake. He thought she was gonna cry, but the next thing he heard was, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Sakura stood there fuming. "Some random dude shows up and gets in my face and stares at me like a creep and then he brushes by me and disappears!" She was fuming. Neji just cracked up laughing.

"Hmph," was all she mumbled and she started to head into the village by herself.

Sakura was wondering around the town. It was getting later and most of the crowd had disappeared and headed home. The excitement now wearing off. She looked around the town and down the empty streets. She looked at all the houses and all the mothers rounding up their kids for dinner.

She wore a confused look on her pale face. It wasn't confusion over what she observed. After all everything was pretty much normal. What confused the young woman was what she felt. Or should I say what she didn't feel. She felt absolutely nothing. This used to be her home didn't it? Then why didn't it bring her any warmth. Any feelings to see her old villagers, the old streets, all the restaurants, and meeting places.

But before she had time to continue to explore her lack of feeling she heard a loud noise.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The fragile pink haired girl stared wide eyed as an orange blob came crashing towards her. She lost her breath as the blob which she now identified as a boy was crushing her in an embrace. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"

A few seconds later she was hunced over trying to catch her breath. She was talking to the boy who just got done practically tackling her. "What was that," she panted.

The blonde haired boy grinned at her. "Sorry, I just missed you so much." Sakura froze and looked at the ground analyzing every crack in the concrete, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she began sadly. "I can't remember . Not you, not anyone."

He just stared at her. "So it's true huh?" He thought aloud as he looked up at the night stars that were just beginning to come out. The streets were now completely empty of human life besides the occasional couple walking hand in hand or watching the stars. "I heard you lost your memory." He looked back at her with a sympathetic look.

Sakura was so frustrated. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she thought. She had these holes in her memory that were just blank. It was so annoying. All these people. She felt she knew them but her mind was just blank. And on top of that there was something else. A huge gap in her heart that she knew must have been there for someone, or something, that was special to her. But she just couldn't remember. She tried to search her memory but everywhere she turned she was faced with an unpassable wall. _Dammit._

"Hey don't worry too much." Her head shot up in shock when the voice tore her from her thoughts. The fox boy stood in front of her with a big goofy grin. Seeing that green comforted her somehow. "It'll come back," he reassured her. "Once you get to talk to him it'll come back I know it." He grinned at her again.

"Him?" The Cherry Blossom asked in bewilderment, while on the inside her subconscious reached out towards what he was saying.

"Sasuke"

Her eyes widened.

The young raven haired boy was walking through the town in a daze. His eyes were empty and held no emotion but all the while his mind was in turmoil.

**Flashback**

**BANG BANG BANG**

"**Lady Tsunade is in a meeting," the voice of a guard was heard as he was talking to a boy.**

**CRASH BANG BAM**

**The next thing that was heard was the sound of the unconscious guards body hitting the floor.**

**SLAM**

**The young Uchiha burst into the room sending the previously locked doors into the wall.**

**There sitting at the desk was a very annoyed Tsunade with eyebrows twitching, speaking with one of the village elders.**

"**UCHI-" Tsunade was in the process of yelling at the young man when in a poof the boy disappeared along with the elder Tsunade had been speaking to.**

**A few minutes later there was another poof and the Uchiha was back. This time without the elder.**

**Tsunade's eye twitched as she gripped the table on the verge of snapping and wringing the Uchiha's kneck.**

**Sasuke just smirked in amusement at the womans fury.**

**That was it. Tsunade snapped and broke her desk in have.**

"**UCHIHA!" She roared and he just continued to smirk. Completely unfazed by the womans wrath and the murder intent in her eyes. Much like the one he always had. **

"**He was in my way," Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "And why should I, the great last remaining Uchiha have to wait for him."**

"**Hmph. Cocky brat," Tsunade grumbled and sank back into her seat, giving up for the moment. She didn't have time for this. "I did not sign up for this," She cursed her luck and began on her sake. She needed it to keep her from killing the little bastard in front of her.**

"**What do you want Sasuke."**

**He got serious now and said with a deep voice. A slight hint of concern in his voice, though it wasn't easily noticeable. "Just a friendly reminder to keep the secret we agreed upon." And with that he disappeared. **

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke continued to walk. Scaring everyone out of his path with just a glance as he went. He was really good at that. People were terrified of him and he loved it.

Then as he headed home he heard the voice of his knuckleheaded best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

Hmph. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the dobe so he continued on his way when:

"Sasuke?" The delicate voice asked questioningly. Frustration evident in her soft voice. Sasuke stopped in place. His eyes darkened and he became stiff.

"Yeah Sasuke-teme," Naruto continued oblivious to the evil aura just outside. "He's-"

Naruto stopped short when the young man spoken of showed up and covered his mouth with his hand. Thus silencing him.

"Gasp," Sakura was taken aback by the sudden appearance.

Upon hearing the young womans small voice Sasuke turned and looked into the girls eyes. Sakura's heart jumped suddenly and a flush tainted her cheeks. Then as she looked at his eyes she saw that they were empty eyes that just looked through her. Sakura felt a strong feeling in her heart. It was almost painful. She felt something similar to this when she first met the Uchiha earlier that day. Though she didn't tell anyone.

The pain brought tears to her eyes that she suddenly wiped away in shock. What brought that on? Sasuke's face was unchanging as he continued to look through her.

"Who-" She was cut short when he disappeared with her blonde companion without giving her the opportunity to say anything.

"Mmm! MMM!" Naruto squirmed to free himself from Sasuke's death grip. He kicked and he tried to yell. "MMMMMMMM!" he mumbled as he continued to struggle. Once they were far enough away from the cherry blossom he released the fox boy, who was now panting from lack of air.

"SASUKE-TEME! What the hell was that for!" The boy demanded furiously. He didn't like to see Sakura's tears, even if she didn't know why she was crying them Sasuke just responded with his usual stoic face and calm demeanor.

"TEME!" Naruto demanded an answer and he wasn't going to budge until the Uchiha prodigy answered his question. Sometimes he wondered why he was this emotionless mans friend.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's demands and just smirked, succeeding in pissing off the blonde boy even more.

"FIN!" Naruto yelled in complete frustration. What was this mans problem. Naruto began to walk away and head back to where Sakura was. Wherever that was… _Wait… Where the hell did that teme bring me._

He didn't get very far though because he was again stopped when Sasuke grabbed his arm with force but at the same time Naruto could feel slight desperation in it.

Sasuke stared Naruto deep in his eyes and in a dark threatening voice he spoke, "Tell Sakura anything and I will kill you myself." Then as quickly as he had appeared he was gone. He certainly loved to just pop in and then pop out.

Naruto just stood there frozen. Even he knew when not to push Sasuke and now was one of those times. "Damn".

Naruto began to walk deep in thought then he realized once again. He didn't know where he is. When he looked around he found himself in the middle of some forest with no light in sight. "TEME!"

Sakura was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen alone. She would of swore she heard Naruto scream. Nah that wasn't possible.

Sakura just sat there completely zoned out. "What was that feeling just now?" She began to ponder aloud, her heart still fluttering from Sasuke's heavy gaze. "Why does he make me feel this way?"

Then all of a sudden. "DAMMIT!" the small girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood up abruptly slamming her hands on the counter. Everyone stared dumbfounded.

"He really pisses me off!" She grumbled aloud ignoring all the weird stares she was receiving. She stormed out of the restaurant.

In her rage she completely neglected to remember that she had no idea where she lived. She couldn't even remember that. So after wandering around for a half hour and all the building still looked alike to her she stopped. "AHHH! Where am I?" She grumbled very agitated by the days events and that stupid jerk with the heavy gorgeous eyes. A blush crept back to her cheeks which she quickly shook away. This just wasn't her day.

….Dammit…..

Standing there alone in the crisp cool air of the night Sakura couldn't help but to allow her mind to wander back to the boy from earlier. She gripped her chest. He had some kind of contol over her heart and she searched for any lost memories to try and put together why he had that control. She searched desperately but just as she thought she was about to find something a voice interrupted her.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Sakura abruptly jumped and then spinned in a circle looking for who the voice that sounded oddly familiar belonged to. In the process she fell flat on her but. Ouch.

"Stupid you can't even remember how to get home?" The voice continued and Sakura slowly came to realize it was coming from inside her head. Yup she's lost it.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!," she yelled in complete irritation. Great I'm really going crazy now.

"Sakura?"

Sakura who had just stood up from her previous fall now fell back down again when she heard a new voice. Am I hearing two voices now?

But she heard footsteps behind her so she turned to look and she found a young blonde haired woman with a doumbfounded look on her face. Sakura couldn't help but be happy that this time it was an actual person.

"What are you doing," the blonde beauty asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the girl plopped on her butt in the ground.

She had showed up just in time to see Sakura yelling at herself to Shut up. Sakura's face turned completely red and a strange urge came over her.

"Uh Sakura, are you lost?" the blonde asked in bewilderment. She continued to stare at the ridiculous girl in front of her.

Sakura just continued to sit there as she stared at the new woman and blinked.

"What are you staring at Sakura?" Ino asked questioningly. _What is with her? She's being weirder than usual._

"Hmm for some strange reason you remind me of a pig," the cherry headed girl replied innocently as she blinked again. Completely forgetting the voice in her head that told her she was losing it.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled in shock and fury. "SHUT UP BILBOARD BROW!"

Sakura just tilted her head to the side and stared at the woman confused. "Bilboard brow? Are you talking to me pig-lady?"

Ino just twitched in irritation.

"Do I know you?" Her delicate voice interrupted the blondes murderous plans.

"Uh," Ino was completely taken aback and even forgot her previous agitation. She felt a jolt of pain go through her body. She heard Sakura had lost her memory but actually hearing those words… She wasn't prepared for it.

Then a smile replaced the hurt look on Ino's face. _You remind me of a pig. _I guess her memories not completely gone after all.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused by Ino's rapidly changing expressions. Maybe she wasn't the only crazy one.

"Why don't I show you home," Ino interrupted the girls thoughts as she laughed and reached out a hand to her to help her up.

Sakura just blinked and looked at the woman.

"After all," Ino continued with a smile. "I can't have you out here yelling at nothing. People might start to wonder." Ino burst out laughing.

"Humph," Sakura grumbled and looked away blushing but she took the offered hand and got up. Ino tried to sniffle her laughing and said between snickers, "Follow me."

The pink haired woman followed the blonde. She felt strangely comfortable with this woman like she's known her a long time. _'Was she a friend of mine.' _Sakura wandered quietly as she followed the strange pig lady. She smiled.

Sasuke sat at home alone. His mind was going over all the events of the day.

"**She's back."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Sasuke?"**

"**Don't tell or I'll kill you myself."**

His eyes held no emotion. They were dark pools. He had chosen to never show emotion again and since then his eyes have just grown darker and emptier with each passing day.

He sat there pondering when a thought suddenly came to his mind and just as quickly as it came he disappeared in a cloud.

Sakura was nearing her home and as she did she became overwhelmed. Not with thoughts or memories but more like feelings. She felt warm. She didn't know what that meant but as she looked around certain things she saw overcame her with warmth others held no feeling, and others made her cold.

She stared bewildered racking her brain to try and figure out what it meant but as she searched there were walls she constantly came against that there was no way around. So after several moments she gave up and resolved to just assume those warm places were places that held meaning in her past life.

Ino looked back at her pink haired old friend. She saw that confusion was all over her face. She wished she could help but what could she do.

They reached Sakura's home and as they approached Sakura froze. She was nervous. Would she remember something going in that house. She was afraid of what she'd find.

"Billbard brow?" Ino asked with concern for her young friend. Irritation brought Sakura out of her trance. "I'm fine pig." She grumbled irritated.

Ino laughed. "If you ever need to talk you can come to me," Ino smiled at her and handed her some directions before leaving Sakura to go in alone.

Sakura slowly reached for the door.

**A/N: Ok so that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think =) Till Next time**


End file.
